My Heart Belongs To You
by Bumblebee'sFanFemme
Summary: Alex thought she'd been through hell. Losing her family,being kicked out of her own home,and now being stuck in the middle of an alien robot war. But when a certain bot tries to help her through it will she shut him out? Or finally let someone in? OP/OC
1. The Beginning

Hurt. Pain.

Those are two of the many depressing adjectives that popped in my head at the moment. Everything seemed to be going wrong. I don't know why God hates me so much, but apparently he's dead set on making my life miserable.

I limped down the side of a desert road in the middle of the night; with every sudden movement came a horrible burning feeling that swept through my body like wild fire. I could still see the flames dancing across the sky from where the car had crashed, but they were blurry and fuzzy.

Realizing what I was leaving behind, a choked sob echoed from the throat as I collapsed on the ground. Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I sobbed loudly. My body was shaking and it felt as if the weight of the world was pushing me down on the ground. My vision was blurring, I felt my body going numb. I knew if I didn't find help soon I wouldn't make it; but I couldn't find the strength to get up. I just wanted to stay there.

_Mom! Dad! Help me!_ I screamed inwardly.

I knew they couldn't hear me since they had long since passed, but I still felt the need to call them. I needed them to tell me everything would be all right. The tingling sensation crept up the rest of my body and my vision slowly flickered out. I heard a low rumbling and a loud noise, but to my ears it sounded like a faint tapping. I knew I was leaving; I was going to meet up with my family. _I'm coming Aaron. Your sister's coming._ Then everything was silent.

It was a warm, cloudless night in the Arizona desert. Optimus was rather enjoying being able to drive at his own pace and gaze up at all the beautiful stars. That is the one thing he loved so much about Earth. On Cybertron, a sight like this would be very rare and not nearly as beautiful.

His good mood seemed to die down at the thought of Cybertron. He knew it was sort of a lost cause after all Megatron and the Decepticons had done to it, but deep down there was still a flicker of hope that they could someday return home, that the Cybertronian race could somehow rebuild all the damages Megatron had done to it and live life as it used to be.

Suddenly, Optimus' scanners started beeping; telling him there was an obstacle in the road. Optimus looked at the road in front of him and screeched to a stop about 10 yards from a burning car that he somehow hadn't noticed before.

He quickly transformed into his bipedal mode and scanned the car for any life. His scanners beeped as it found a small life form, but it had no life signature. His vents cycled in a way that would remind people of a sigh.

_The poor human; it seemed to be only a sparkling._ Optimus shook his head sadly as he put out the fire. He radioed Ironhide and asked him to send Lennox and a small team to help remove the car from the area. No doubt he could do it himself, but he didn't want to harm the sparkling's body incase its creators would want it for burial.

Optimus stood there for a moment, not fully understanding what he had witnessed. Then, a thought occurred to him._ The sparkling could not have possibly driven this car by itself. It must've had someone with them. _

Optimus scanned the car again to see if there were any other life forms, but there were none. Puzzled, he looked around at the dark barren desert that surrounded the vehicle. He set his scanners to check the area in a one-mile radius of the car. His scanners then started beeping loudly when it picked up on a weak life force about half a mile away. Optimus quickly transformed into his alt mode and drove over to where his scanners indicated that the life force was. He pulled to a stop when he saw a girl lying on the ground. The sight of her made his spark feel like it was being ripped out of his body.

The girl had many cuts and bruises on the small areas of skin he could see. Her clothes were torn and by the looks of them they looked as if they had been caught on fire along with the car. Her eyes were closed, yet you could see the pain etched in her face. He saw the many cuts on her cheeks and forehead, which were all bleeding lightly.

_Blood_. Optimus quickly looked down at the girl's head where a nasty gash was bleeding out. He quickly scanned it and felt himself tense up at what he read. The girl's wound was losing a lot of blood, and as you could tell from the crimson ground surrounding her it was not good at all. She had already lost about a fourth of her body's blood, almost enough to send them into statis lock. Once again he transformed into his normal form and turned on his COM link. _**IRONHIDE! Bring Ratchet with you! I found a girl and she needs serious help! FAST!**_

Optimus had to stop himself from pacing back and forth as he waited for them to show up. He didn't know why but he felt as if he needed to protect this girl. He couldn't let her die.

Optimus had always been a patient person, but every second of waiting ticked by so slowly it seemed the world was slowing to a stop. He managed to sit with the girl most of the time, but had now resorted back to pacing anxiously while waiting for Ratchet to show up. He didn't understand why it was taking them so long to get here.

_For Primus sake! I only drove a few miles from the base! _Thought an anxious Optimus, _So, why the slag is it taking them so long to get here! _Optimus slowly stopped pacing and stood still for a moment.

Why was he getting so angry? He'd seen humans in trouble like this before, so why was this affecting him so differently? Optimus shook his head to get rid of the confusing thoughts. He just needed to focus on getting this girl help.

The sound of a siren could be heard in the distance and he could already see the flashing lights approaching. Optimus let out a sigh of relief and walked over to meet Ratchet. The bright yellow rescue vehicle screeched to a stop in front of him and began barking orders to the soldiers in the car behind him. "Get the girl onto the stretcher and in my back compartment NOW!"

Four soldiers hopped out of the vehicle, two grabbed the stretcher and wheeled it over to her and the other two carefully lifted the girl off the ground and up on to the soft cushions on the stretcher. The girl was loaded into Ratchet quickly and one of them hopped in next to her to wrap and clean her wounds.

As soon as Ratchet was sure both were secure, he spun around and sped towards the base. Optimus stood there, a bit stunned at how quickly that had all taken place, but shook it off and walked towards where Ironhide was standing behind Lennox and the rest of his team. The two Autobots watched the humans cut open the doors on the car and take off the pieces that were scrapped in the accident. Just the sight of them ripping apart the car so violently would usually be enough to cause the leader to shiver, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Sir!" one soldier yelled, "There seems to be a body in here, Sir!"

"Don't move it. It's probably burned into the seat." Lennox ordered, but the sad tone in his voice was easy to hear.

He looked up at Optimus and Ironhide shaking his head sadly. "I hate seeing stuff like this."

Optimus nodded his head in agreement. "Especially since the organism is a sparkling. It's extremely tragic it's life had to be ended so soon."

Lennox looked up at Optimus with wide eyes. "Did you say 'sparkling'? As in a child?"

Optimus nodded his head again. "That's what my scanners picked up."

Lennox shuddered and looked at the car with a frown, his eyes distant. "I didn't think this job would change after becoming a dad, but just hearing that makes me think 'What if it was Annabelle?'."

He shook his head, as if forcing the thoughts to go away. "Let's just hope that girls ok." At the mention of the girl, Optimus instantly had to restrain the instinct to get as fast as possible to the base. Ironhide seemed to notice his leaders sudden change in personality and sent him a questioning glance.

"I'm going to go see how she's doing. Radio me if you need anything." Optimus told no one in particular.

He shifted back into his truck mode and drove off slowly at first, but as soon as he was out of viewing distance of the soldiers he went as fast as possible. He had to get to her; he had to know if she was ok. He still didn't know why he needed to know so badly and it was annoying the slag out of him, but he pushed the annoyance out of his mind. He just needed to see her.


	2. Who is she?

All right, I know it took me forever to get this up. I've just been soo busy and I hit a writer's block for a little bit. But now it's up! This chapters a bit strange and I don't really like the way I wrote it. Optimus's personality is a lot different from how he's usually described in stories and I really want to know what everyone thinks of it. So if you could review or PM and tell me what you think. I just want to finish this little notice by saying thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added me to their alert or favorite list. It means a lot to me. And now, on with the story!

* * *

It had taken Optimus only a matter of minutes to get back to base. The minute he got inside the doors he transformed and walked briskly to the Med Bay while still carefully dodging the humans walking around under his feet. The Med Bay door whooshed open as Optimus ran in.

He looked around and saw Ratchet sitting at his desk reading what looked like a medical file. Optimus cleared his throat and Ratchet slowly raised his gaze to meet his.

"How is she?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet put the file on his desk and stood up. "She lost a lot of blood, the gash in her head seemed to be the main cause for it. I managed to stabilize her with the help of the human medic, she's sleeping over there." Ratchet answered while gesturing over to a bed in the corner of the room.

Optimus nodded and walked over to her. His legs seemed to lock up underneath him as he walked, causing him to stumble a bit. Awkwardly, he tried to straighten himself out before Ratchet noticed and got alarmed. He didn't really know why that happened, but he guessed it was just because his processor was a bit full of other thoughts to remember how to walk. He was just so overjoyed that she was all right. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt at peace now that he knew she was okay. He still had his worries, but most of them disappeared when he saw her.

The feeling he got every time he saw her was still confused him. He didn't understand why his spark felt tighter when he looked down at her. The feelings were unusual, he hadn't felt this protective over anyone before. Optimus felt as if he had to protect her, as if he couldn't leave her. His optics widened slightly at the thought of leaving her. _No. I won't leave her until she awakes._ Optimus sat down in a chair next to the bed she was on and finally took time to take in her features.

The girl seemed a fairly average height for a human, and her skin tone was like a dusty tan. It wasn't too dark, but she wasn't pale. She had silky dark brown hair that seemed to frame her face perfectly. Optimus had a sudden urge to brush away her bangs that hung in front of her right eye, even if her eyes were closed. He was suddenly very curious as to what color they were. No matter what color they were, Optimus thought, they wouldn't make this girl any less beautiful. Now that thought stopped Optimus in his tracks. Beautiful? Since when did he think she was beautiful? I mean, she was quite good looking for a human femme but still! He had just found her mere cycles ago! He hadn't even talked to her yet! Thankfully, Ratchet's voice interrupted his internal conflict.

"Prime, if you don't mind I have to rewrap her wounds. Do you think you could move a bit?"

Optimus jumped at the sudden noise and looked over to see Ratchet's human holoform standing next to his foot looking slightly impatient. "Oh, sure Ratchet."

Optimus stood up and backed up a few feet so Ratchet would have some room to work. As the medic rewrapped the girl's wounds he spoke up to Optimus.

"Are you ok, Prime? You seem to be a bit clumsy and distracted. Are all your systems functioning properly?"

Optimus let out a quiet sigh. "Honestly, Old friend, I have no idea."

Ratchet turned and gave him a concerned glance. "What do you-" the medic was cut off by a loud groan from the bed. Both of the Autobots turned to see the girl slowly sitting up and rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"What the…where am I?" she asked.

Ratchet shifted into full doctor mode. "Please, I need you to lay back down. You don't have enough energy to move yet."

The girl sighed; looking too exhausted to argue with the medic, and laid back down. "How's your head feeling?" Ratchet asked while he checked the scanners attached to her arm.

"It hurts, but nothing more than a migraine." The girl's soft voice replied.

Ratchet walked over by her head and took a tiny flashlight out of his pocket. "I need you to open your eyes and follow the light, alright?" The girl nodded her head and slowly opened her eyes. They closed a bit again, but opened fully once they were adjusted to the light. Optimus silently sucked in a breath. _Blue. _

He watched as her bright blue eyes carefully followed the light that Ratchet shone into them. Optimus felt his spark tug every time he looked into the blue orbs. They stood out brightly against her brown hair and tan skin. She really was beautiful.

As if she finally realized someone else was in the room, she slowly looked up at Optimus. He braced himself, ready for her to either start screaming or try to run away; but she did neither. Instead, she started laughing.

"Wow. I must've hit my head harder than I thought, Doc. Because I'm seeing a giant robot stand behind you."

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "You 'aint 'seeing' anything, kid. He's really there." He said grumpily.

Optimus rolled his optics. "Very subtle, Ratchet."

"Hey! You're the one who decided to stay in bipedal mode in front of her." He grumbled back.

The girl's eyes darted over to Ratchet. "So, you're saying you're a giant robot too?"

Ratchet nodded and pointed over to the other side of the room. "Yup, that's me over there."

She stared wide-eyed at Ratchet's robot form sitting in the chair. "H-how are you right here then?" she asked.

"This is what we all a holoform. It looks like a human so we can blend in better."

She slowly reached out and poked his arm. "But it feels so real!" she exclaimed.

"It's supposed to kid. Would you think I was human if your hand went right through me?" she laughed. "I suppose not." The girl looked back up at Optimus with curious eyes. "So, who are you?"

He smiled warmly and crouched down next to her. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." She smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you Optimus, I'm Alexandria, but you can call me Alex." Her smile was as warm as his was, and it instantly made Optimus relax. Part of him wondered what the frag made her have no much power over him, but he chose to ignore that for now.

"So uh, how did I end up here anyways?" Alex questioned. Ratchet and Optimus exchanged an uneasy glance and then looked back at her. "Do you remember what happened?" Ratchet asked slowly.

Alex gave us a confused look. "No, I just remember driving towards my Uncle's house, then I woke up here. I don't remember the rest." Optimus frowned and his vents cycled in the form of a sigh. He guess he'd have to tell her. As he opened his mouth to speak, the Med Bay door flew open and Lennox ran in with a terrified expression on his face.

"Optimus! Where is she?"

Said Autobot gave him a confused look. "Excuse me?" Lennox ran over and stopped right next to him. "Where's Alex?"

"Will?"

All of their heads turned towards Alex who was now sitting straight up on the bed staring at Captain Lennox. "Oh my god, Alex!" Lennox sprinted over to the bed and hugged Alex to him tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what happened?"

Lennox glanced up at Optimus. "You haven't told her?"

He shook my head. "I was about to when you came in."

"Wait one second!" Ratchet said irritably. "How do you know her, Lennox?" Will looked over at him. "She's my niece."


	3. Hurt

Okay, okay, this is by far the most horrible story I've ever written…hah. I really appreciate everyone who's reviewing and reading, and I also appreciate constructive criticism. And trust me, I know it's not near as good as other Optimus stories out there. This was just a spur of the moment story and I'm really just going with the flow. So please, no flames, they will be deleted. Also! I went through and edited the first chapters, so if you want to look those over tell me if they're any better, thanks! On that happy note, enjoy the story!

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet stared at the two humans with startled expressions. "I wasn't aware you had other family relations." Optimus's deep voice stated.

Will rolled his eyes, "Did you really think the only family I have is Sarah and Annabelle?"

He then focused the rest of his attention on Alex.

"You sure you're okay? No head trauma, concussion?" Alex laughed at her Uncle's worry. "Will, I'm fine! Just ask, uh Ratchet, right?"

She looked up at Ratchet with curious eyes. He simply nodded his head. "She's fine. The human medic stitched her head wound up, but I will have to check it occasionally."

Will let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I was so worried. Which reminds me, I better call Sarah, she's probably hysterical."

Alex sat up quickly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened? No one has told me ANYTHING yet!" Will, Optimus, and Ratchet looked at each other, silently pleading one another to tell her so they wouldn't have to give her the bad news.

Will decided to step up to the plate; He thought it would probably be better to hear coming from family. "You were in an accident, Alex. Optimus, here found your car, totaled and on fire in the middle of the desert."

Alex let out a small gasp and slowly raised a trembling hand to her mouth. "He found you about a half mile from the crash. You were in pretty bad shape, probably would've died if he hadn't had found you." The girl's blue eyes looked up at Optimus. They held eye contact for a few seconds, a silent 'Thank You' was clear in her eyes.

" I only called for help. Ratchet's the one who did all the work." Optimus muttered humbly.

The medic chuckled dryly. "Got that right."

Will went on with the story. "When my team and I were examining the car, they did a search on the license plate and your ID came up. The minute I found out Ironhide rushed me here."

Alex sat still and silent. Thoughts and questions were swimming through her head.

"Do you remember what happened, Alex? How did you crash?" Optimus asked softly.

Alex shook her head slowly. "N-no. All I remember is driving to your house," she looked at Will "with Jake to surprise Sarah, then all of a sudden I'm here…" she trailed off.

Will spun around to look at Ratchet. "I thought you said she didn't have anything wrong with her! Amnesia counts as something wrong!"

Ratchet's holoform seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "Amnesia is quite common among people who are in accidents. It's a very small amount of memory, that's probably why it didn't show up on my first scan. I'm not sure when she'll finally remember, or if she will at all," Ratchet sighed "Only time will tell."

Alex, who had been very quiet while Ratchet was explaining her current condition, finally said something. "Jake…" Her eyes looked dark and confused, as if she was trying hard to concentrate. They widened as she looked over at Will. "Jake! Where's Jake?"

Captain Lennox lowered his gaze and didn't answer her.

"Will." Her voice shook, "Where is Jake?"

He sighed and looked back up at her. "Alex…he's gone." Alex shook her head. "N-no! He can't be!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You're lying!"

"I'm sorry, Alex. It was far too late by the time we got there." The girl covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the tears falling out of her eyes. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't crashed he wouldn't be dead!" she yelled angrily, "And I can't even remember the damn accident while my brother DIED! I killed him!"

Ratchet walked over and tried to get her to lie down. "You need to calm down! Your heart rate is getting too high!"

She refused to listen to him, but when Ratchet tried to push her gently back onto the cot she flipped out on him and fought back. Will helped Ratchet, but Optimus had to turn on his holoform to help them.

"Alex." His holoform said to her. "Calm down, It's alright."

Alex snapped her head up, ready to argue with the new voice, but was instantly drawn to the man's eyes. They were strong. The eye's had a sense of calmness to them, like whoever would look into them would instantly feel a peace. They had that affect on Alex, who finally gave in and laid back onto the cot. She continued staring at the man. She realized in the back of her mind that this was the other robot's holoform, since he had the same color eyes as Ratchet and the robot was now quite still. She had to admit, he picked a pretty cute form.

The man looked to be in his mid-20s. The man had a nice build, not too muscular, but you could still tell that he had some. He had dark brown hair, that almost seemed to be black, and it was shaggy, but in a handsome way. He was dressed nice too, in a dark blue shirt that was covered by a red jacket, and then regular jeans. All in all, he was pretty hot. But it wasn't just what he looked like that had mad her look twice. Just the way he stood, shoulders even and tall, made him seem so powerful, yet the way his hands gently lead her down onto the cot made Alex see just how gentle and caring he was. It didn't matter who it was, she realized, Optimus would definitely go out of his way to help them.

The girl's sudden inability to speak worried Optimus, had he done something wrong?

"Alex?" He asked uncertainly, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded her head slowly, as if coming out of a daze.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I just…I need some time to myself."

Her voice cracked, making it evident she was trying to hold back tears. The men nodded.

"As you wish," Ratchet told her. "If you need anything just call for me."

Ratchet flickered out of existence and soon the mechanical body behind them stood up. Optimus looked over the girl one last time, before doing the same with his holoform. Will wasn't as sure about leaving her alone.

"Are you positive you'll be alright for now?"

The father-like worry was clear in his voice. If I were in his position, Optimus though solemnly, I would be doing the same.

A forced half smile formed on her lips. "Yes Will, I just need to sleep some more."

The Captain nodded, and slowly stepped back.

"We will leave you now," Optimus told Alex. "Sleep well."

Alex nodded and laid her head back onto the pillow. But as soon as he and the other two left the room, they heard her crying.

Will shook his head sadly. "I just don't know what to do!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, "The poor girl's been through so much already. The only family she has left now is Sarah and I." He then slowly walked back to his quarters to call Sarah and tell her all that had happened.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet walked down the corridor to the Prime's office in silence. Neither of them could really comprehend what had just happened with the human girl, Alex. She had been in a terrible accident, which she had been lucky to escape from in the condition she was in, but had lost something much more important to her. Optimus fully understood what loss was like. He too, had lost his family and loved ones. And he had lost his brother to a cause that had brought him to terms with the fact he would never get him back. But this femme, she had been through all of this chaos, alone. The thought made even Optimus shudder. He had been in this terrible war, but he still had his comrades and friends along beside him. She was not so lucky.

He couldn't quite wrap his CPU around it. He knew he probably would never understand how she still managed to function properly, but that same tugging in his spark that had made him so nervous to save her was back, and it wanted him to help her. He didn't know how, but he had to help her.

Soon, the two mechs were in front of his office, and after punching in the code, they walked in. As soon as they heard the hiss of the door close behind them, Ratchet let out a sigh.

"Primus, that poor female was so shaken up and confused. So close to death, yet she seems to selfless." The medic shook his head. "You should've seen her scans, Prime. Just from the looks of her bones and the stress built up in her muscles it's fairly obvious she's been to the pit and back."

Optimus nodded slowly, "From what Will said it does seem as if she's been through a lot. I just wish there was some way to help her, Ratchet."

Ratchet sat down in the giant chair behind him and leaned his head back. "It's hard to believe an innocent femme like her could be through so much. I mean, I've seen cases like hers for millennia's, but it was always caused by the war. The news of her brother's death seemed to be, as the humans say, the last straw."

Optimus also sat down in the chair behind his desk. "I almost feel as if it's my fault."

Ratchet was used to Optimus wishing he could've done more to help his troops, but the way his optics darkened and he almost slouched back into his chair, made him realize he really did believe it.

"Optimus, you said yourself the sparkling was already offline by the time you got there, I highly doubt there was anything you could've done to stop it."

"But if I had just been paying more attention to my surroundings, I could've spotted the fire or even the crash. If I had gotten there soon enough I might've been able to st-"

Ratchet cut him off, "Prime, do not even think about blaming yourself for this,"

He held a wrench in his hand warningly, "There is no way in pit that you could have known she was going to crash, and even if you had seen it that fire probably killed him instantly."

When Optimus stayed silent, Ratchet sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alex is one of the people that keeps her emotions and feelings bottled up. The stress in her scans told me she's obviously been bottling it in for quite some time now. I know you're worried about her, and if you really want to help her, gain her trust. She just needs someone to listen to her. And we all know you could go that. "

With those words spoken, Ratchet stood up and walked to the door. "Get some rest, Optimus. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The hiss of the door closing was heard again, but it was very faint to Optimus. He sat there, just letting what Ratchet had said sink in. He was right, as the medic usually was. _I'll help her. _Optimus thought solemnly. He still had no idea how, but he knew a good place to start.

* * *

Ah, Ratchet and his infamous wrench. I know it was kind of weird, but I just had to add it in there somewhere! Well hope you enjoyed it!

Review please! Message me also if you'd like. I love hearing from my readers or just other Transfans.

Also, Sophie (smileyfacer) tell me what you think! You guys should all read her story too. I love it!


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came a little too early for the Autobot leader's liking.

Optimus had tried taking Ratchet's advice and get some rest, but his mind was too busy to get more than an hour or two of recharge. Optimus had been up the rest of the night catching up on paperwork for the humans and making a list of supplies Ironhide and Ratchet were requesting.

The humans didn't exactly have the equipment that would be preferred, but they had a wide variety of other resources they could use. Of course Optimus wanted the best for his troops, but he appreciated the human's generosity.

Sighing, Optimus stood from behind his desk. A few of the joints and cables in his legs groaned and screeched at the sudden usage, but they were ignored. He didn't want to bother Ratchet when he had other problems to attend to.

His office door slid open as he neared them, then he stepped out into the hall. There weren't many people up yet, as it was fairly early, even for the military. The few soldiers the leader passed he greeted, and then headed outside.

This was something Optimus liked to do whenever he had some free time. In the morning, the sky was always a beautiful mix of bright colors, welcoming the beginning of another day. Cybertron hadn't revolved around the sun, so it fascinated him to see all that it did to affect the planet. He was sure his old friend Hound would just love it here.

Optimus sighed. Even the beauty of nature couldn't fight away the thoughts of war. Being the leader, his thoughts never had anywhere to stray except the war. Knowing that there were others out there, searching, or in need of help made his spark grow heavy. He was lucky that he and his main troops had made it to Earth and others soon followed, but the ones who may not have heard his message were still out there. Waiting for him.

Optimus stopped where he was, and looked over at the hangar where his troops were beginning to walk around. Primus had answered his prayers and sent some of his tops warriors from Cybertron.

Sideswipe had been the first to land, fairly damaged, and without his twin. It had been a shock to them all, but Sideswipe merely stated they were separated. He still fought well without his twin, which Optimus was grateful for.

Jolt, a newly recruited medic also landed around the time of Sideswipe, and he had proved fairly useful on the field with those whips of his. Optimus had never seen something like it before Jolt had shown them, but now he realized they were only built on newer model bots. He had a feeling Jolt was built for engineering work instead of being a medic, but Jolt did wonders as assistant medic.

Two other twins, Skids and Mudflap had landed.

Optimus sighed and shook his head.

He wasn't sure what to say about those two. They were new and young, which made it difficult to teach them, but they were loyal bots. They certainly helped with distractions.

Then finally, Arcee had landed with her two sisters, Flare Up, and Chromia. Ironhide had been overjoyed when his sparkmate had shown up, and they have been inseparable since.

Optimus had been delighted to see the femmes in good condition, but when Elita-1 was not with them, he felt as is part of his spark had been torn apart.

His body went stiff. Optimus knew she had not made it, everyone had, but part of him had been in denial. He didn't want to believe his mate had truly left him, but now the evidence was there, and he had to move on.

His dreary thoughts were interrupted by an extremely loud Comm. link beeping in the back of his head. Optimus had half the mind to ignore it, but when he saw it was from Ratchet he knew he shouldn't take that chance.

_**Yes,**__**Ratchet?**_

_**Prime, we have an issue.**_

The malice in the medic's voice was enough to get Optimus to start walking as fast as possible towards the Med Bay. _**On my way.**_

Optimus knew when Ratchet said 'We have an issue.' Or, 'There's a problem.' He usually meant 'Get down here before I turn the fragger who's annoying me into scrap metal.'

And as Optimus had just been musing, he didn't have many troops to spare to the wrath of the medic.

* * *

Optimus was still a hallway away from the Med Bay, but he could hear the yelling already. Sighing, he walked faster until he was in front of the door. Optimus walked in as it slid open only to view a peculiar sight.

"You are not to leave this room unless I tell you!"

"I don't remember you telling me that, and whatever happened to freedom of rights? You have read the amendments, right?"

Ratchet growled and glared down at the petite brunette who stood on the ground by his foot, arms crossed, and sending the glare back. Optimus mentally shuddered. Never in his life had he thought anyone could have a more terrifying glare than Ratchet, but Alex's was as close as you could get.

Will stepped in between the two, arms up in surrender. "Ratchet, go easy on her. She just came looking for me, nothing wrong with that."

Ratchet's optic twitched.

Optimus's attention wavered away from the conversation when he heard snickering in the corner of the room. He glanced over to see the twins, accompanied by Jolt, who didn't seem too pleased about babysitting the twins. The two suddenly noticed his presence and grinned up at Optimus.

"'Ey Boss Bot, you bettin' on who's gonna win, too? My bet's on da short girl." Mudflap said proudly.

Jolt sighed. "Don't call her short; you're only a few feet taller."

Optimus nodded towards the door. "Out."

The twins jumped up, tripping and scrambling over each other as they ran to the door, followed by a walking Jolt who sent him an exasperated glance as he passed.

Once the door slid shut behind them, Optimus turned back to the argument still going on in front of him.

"Will," The Major looked up at him as if suddenly noticing him there. "What's going on?"

Will walked over to Optimus and stood next to him, staring at the still glaring Ratchet and Alex.

"She woke up, and decided to come looking for me. She ran into the twins, which didn't end very well for them," He chuckled and shook his head.

"Guess she taught them not to jump out at humans when there happens to be a crow bar laying around. Anyways, Ratchet heard the commotion and when he found her out of the Med Bay without his permission, well this happened."

Optimus nodded and walked over to Ratchet, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ratchet, leave her be. Alex simply did not realize you hadn't wanted her to leave."

Alex smirked, but Optimus sent her a stern glance. "Even though you didn't know, Alex, you must still respect his opinions. Ratchet knows what is best for you."

The smirk was gone, and Alex looked down at the ground guiltily. "Sorry, Optimus."

Optimus chuckled, a small smile on his lips. "It's alright. But please, listen to Ratchet. I'm sure he'll be more agreeable if you do."

Alex smiled, and Ratchet grumbled a bit before walking off to a different part of the bay.

Optimus carefully kneeled down until his head was only a few feet above Alex.

"I realize staying in here may be frustrating, but Ratchet thinks you should stay here until he is positive that your head is healed, and I agree."

Alex looked less than enthusiastic about the news, but Optimus continued.

"Since you will be staying here for a while, I believe you should at least be able to have your own stuff. If you would like, I could take you to into town to get things you need."

The girl smiled warmly. "I would really appreciate that, Optimus."

He returned her smile. "Let us go then." Optimus lowered his hand. "Would you like to walk, or ride?"

Alex stared hesitantly at his hand. "I'm uh, not a big fan of heights."

Optimus nodded, "That is alright, it's not that far from the base exit."

Optimus began walking towards the door, followed by Will and Alex.

* * *

The three of them walked out in to the bright sunny day at Diego Garcia. The air was warm, but a cool breeze kept the heat down.

Alex sighed when the warm sun rays hit her face. It had been a while since she had really been able to relax outside, but even now she wasn't relaxed.

Alex knew what had happened, she'd been left to herself to think about it all night, but she pushed the death out of her mind. It wasn't hard. She barely remembered the accident anyways, so why remember at all?

She knew that was wrong, so horribly wrong, but it's all she could do at the moment.

A loud rumbling noise suddenly filled her ears, and she turned her head to see a familiar massive, black truck come to a stop next to her uncle.

Lennox grinned and patted the hood of the trunk. "Hey Ironhide, I want you to meet my niece, Alex."

Alex raised an eyebrow and stared skeptically at her uncle. "Um, are you talking to the truck?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Alex, have you ever heard of camouflage?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "No, because I've lived under a rock my entire life. Of course I know what camouflage is. "

Will laughed, then the car seemed to shift and Alex heard something that sounded like a grunt.

"Well, Optimus and the others couldn't just walk around like that could they? So they need to blend in. "'Hide, wanna show her?"

The truck made the strange noise again, and Will backed away. Suddenly, a loud noise filled her ears. Alex stared wide-eyed at the truck, as it suddenly exploded into pieces of metal grinding against each other, twisting and turning. Two hands suddenly burst out of its sides and held onto the ground for traction. The metal kept twisting and grinding until Alex saw a head appear. Then, the body slowly stood up straight and stared down at her, a smirk on his face.

Will laughed at Alex's dumbstruck face, and along with a chuckle from Optimus, said, "Alex, meet Ironhide."

"Hey there, Ironhide." Alex muttered numbly, almost unsure of what to say.

Ironhide nodded gruffly. "Hey, kid; nice to finally meet you face to face."

Alex sent him a questioning glance, before finally realizing _why_ Ironhide had looked so familiar.

She spun around and stared at a sheepish looking Will. "He's your truck! You've been driving him around for two years, and letting me borrow him! Some form of notice would've been nice!"

"Hey, it's national security. I couldn't go flaunting it all over the place!" He defended.

Alex sighed. "I guess it makes sense, I mean now that whole car wash incident is a whole lot easier to understand now…"

Ironhide growled, "We shall never speak of that."

Alex laughed, but then turned to Optimus. "So, are we going to leave?"

Optimus nodded. "If you're ready."

Optimus stepped away, and then his body changed in size and shape until a semi truck sat in front of her, its engine rumbling softly.

Alex's mouth fell open a bit. The paint job on his truck was unlike anything she'd seen before. The red flames lining the sides of the semi were about the coolest thing she had ever seen.

"Whoa."

A chuckle was heard from the truck, along from her uncle and Ironhide. Then, the passenger side door opened, allowing her to step inside.

Alex stepped into the cab and cautiously sat down. She jumped when the seatbelt strapped around her and tightly clicked in place.

"Alright, let's roll out."

* * *

An about 20 minutes, the pair arrived at a strip mall lining the side of the town. Optimus slowed to a stop in a parking spot, but Alex looked a little worried.

"Optimus, are you sure you should park out in the open like this?"

Optimus chuckled. "I don't think it would be that dangerous, but thank you for your concern."

Alex thought that semis parked in the middle of all these tiny cars would attract attention, especially with his paint job, but kept it to herself.

The seatbelt unlocked and slid up into its original place and the passenger door opened. Alex thanked him and stepped out onto the ground.

The door slammed shut behind her, and suddenly Alex heard the driver's side door do the same thing.

Curiously, she stepped past the cab of the truck to see the same man the last night standing there smiling at her.

Alex lowered her gaze, and a slight blush crept onto her cheek. She couldn't help it, he was handsome.

Optimus chuckled and walked over to her. He stood in front of her, his chin only a few inches from her nose. His gentle eyes twinkled happily, and he held out his hand.

"Ready to go?"

Alex smiled and nodded, not at all embarrassed by the proper manner or it all. She took his hand and they walked into the store, which happened to be Wal-Mart.

They passed a few people who gave them strange look, probably because of the formal gesture before. Alex understood how it could've been thought of as weird, I mean; it's Wal-Mart. Usually the most formal people aren't found here.

Alex chose to ignore their gaze and the pair walked into the store.

The cool blast of the air conditioner exploded in her face when they entered the store, but was ignored as they walked farther into the store.

Soon they stood in the middle of the long hallway, people bustling around them, and Alex pulled a list out of her pocket.

"I made this on the way here," She explained. "There's not much here, so we should be able to get out of here pretty quickly."

Optimus nodded. "Where should we go first?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Hygiene."

The two walked down the hall, looking for the isle they needed.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked. He was curious, but it was more of a way to avoid awkward silence.

"Better, I guess. My head still feels like it weighs a ton and my leg is pretty sore, but besides that I'm fine."

He smiled. "Good. We were all very worried about you."

Alex smiled back then turned into the isle that she needed. Optimus followed behind, watching her carefully pick out her shampoo and other necessities.

"Have you remembered anything else about the crash?"

Alex stopped where she was, holding a shampoo bottle in mid air and slowly she shook her head, her eyes still fogged over. "No. It's still all a big blur. Now I can see the light from the fire and feel the heat, but that's it."

Optimus frowned but nodded slowly. He was a bit disturbed by Alex's reaction to the question, but let it slide.

Shaking her head, Alex turned back towards Optimus. "If you could possibly get some things for me, I'd greatly appreciate it." The girl ripped off the lower part of her list and handed it to Optimus. "They shouldn't be too hard to find, but I'll be in clothing if you need me."

Optimus smiled. "Of course, I'll meet you there."

Alex said thanks, and walked towards the clothes department. Optimus watched her walk away, and then looked down at the list. At the same time, a female employee walked into the isle to restock the shelves.

Optimus scrunched his face in confusion. "What are pads/tampons?"

The employee snorted and turned to smile at him. "You're gonna need my help."

* * *

Okay, so I know this is a bad way to end the chapter, but I did. Now what I'm about to say is really IMPORTANT! This story was a major spurr of the moment, which means, I have no plot line and I'm **really** considering not finishing it. I know there's quite a few people that enjoy this story, but I'm not one of them. If I get enough reviews, I will continue! **BUT!** I need help. I have no ideas or plot lines, so it's kind of just a random plot line. So PLEASE, PM me or in the reviews tell me what you'd like to see, and I'll gladly try to fit it in. There are two things I have in mind, but I would gladly use your ideas. So if you don't want to see this discontinued, reviews and ideas would be GREATLY appreciated!


	5. Hey There

Hey everyone. I know I'm not supposed to do these things, but I felt like it needed to be done.

Yes, I do realize this story hasn't been updated in over half a year (ever though I had no idea it had been THAT long). I recently switched to a new school for the first time and that took a lot from me, causing me to lose time to write.

Also, I hit a writer's block along the way, and soon after that I just lost the urge to write. It didn't make it any better that I lost the flash drive with all of the new chapters except for two that I started writing, making me not want to restart it anymore than before.

Also I've been going through a kind of tough time lately and have been feeling really down and depressed. It just seemed like too much work for the state I felt I was in, but I've decided to turn myself around.

That's why I'm rewriting this story.

I can't be the only one noticed the grammar, spelling, and just weird mistakes in this. The story was horribly thought out and is just _begging_ to be rewritten. It shouldn't be much different, but I'm hoping to get it back on the right track. Plus some less OOC characters and Alex being a little less Mary-Sue would make it more enjoyable.

I'm also going to be rewriting Unfaded Memories, but not too much. I've kind of backed myself into a dead end of plot holes, so I figured why not and fix it too.

I hope I don't make you guys angry with this Author's note instead of a chapter, but I promise it'll be up soon. I can't promise the updates being done with in the week (but I'm sure you all figured that out).

Thank you all for the wonderful ideas and support, I wouldn't even be doing this right now if it wasn't for you. You have no idea how much your reviews make my day.

Thanks,

BumblebeesFanFemme


End file.
